From one past love to another
by Jinxup116
Summary: Never forget without forgiving. It's a moral many people go by. And sometimes, you might just be forgotten at the very last minute, all in an act of disrespect from a person you thought you loved. He knows that there's not much to do about it. But, he knows there is someone else out there who could turn this thing around. Rated T for minor language


**Wazzup, people?**

**As you know, I haven't been posting that much (save the two I just updated yesterday), so I've decided to do a one-shot.**

**WARNING: at the end of this, you might have a bit of a cuteness overload. **

**Without further ado, on with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

"Hey Gwen! You comin' in?" Leshawna calls from the church doorway.

*sigh* "Yeah, I guess…I'm just…thinking, that's all."

"Girl, I know you're not feeling good about this. I'm not so sure about it either. Or even that interested. But it would be kinda rude to not show up when we've been invited. Even if Courtney's the bride."

"Good point."

The two girls walk into the foyer, where numerous people are milling around. Most of them are TD contestants, so they are easily recognised. It's also easy to see the somewhat bored expressions on their faces.

"Guys, they're here!" Cody, who was apparently on watch for the bridal car, calls out.

Sure enough, there is a silver limo with white tape ribbon on its front pulling up outside.

Everyone files through the main door into the chapel, and finds a seat. Gwen finds herself on the right end of a row next to Amy, behind Justin and in front of Leshawna.

Looking back to the door, she could see the bridesmaids: Bridgette, Lindsay, and two other girls. All four are wearing light blue knee-length dresses, and each have their hair in a high bun.

Gwen focuses on the other two. One she didn't recognize at all, whilst the other bore quite a resemblance to Courtney.

_Must be her sister, _she thought.

She looks forward, towards the front. Standing on the dais are, from left to right, Mike, Alejandro, DJ, Geoff, and finally, Duncan (who was a little bit taller than when she last saw him). The only thing that comes to Gwen's mind was…why? Why Courtney? Again?

Her thoughts are disrupted by a complaint from her left.

"Ugh, this is going to be so lame!" Amy scoffs. "Why did they even bother?"

"You're telling me." A girl in front replies, turning around in her seat. "I never liked her anyway. She always had a pole up her butt, which was really annoying. Oh, I'm Alannah, by the way. Duncan's cousin."

"Uh…yeah, great to meet you, I guess."

The sound of a piano causes everyone to be quiet and look towards the entrance. Lindsay is the first to walk the aisle. Like the other three, she has a small bunch of blue hydrangeas.

According to Sierra, Courtney's favorite flowers. And they were.

Bridgette walks out next, followed by the other girl. Then, Courtney walks out, face concealed by a layered waist-length veil, and wearing a full-skirted dress with a white sash forming a big bow at the back. Her sister and father are on either side of her.

Gwen just sat there, trying to keep her feelings inside. She didn't want to all of a sudden burst into tears. Not now. All she'd end up doing is embarrassing herself. She looks to the wall on her right, and notices a ladies' toilets. At least there's somewhere to go, should she have the need to let it all out.

Finally, the trio reach the end of the aisle. By this time, Gwen could somehow not take it anymore. She gets up, walking quickly and quietly into the bathroom. Several look on in concern – Leshawna, Cody, Zoey, Cameron, Owen, even Heather.

Meanwhile, Courtney's sister and father are in their places, and are both exchanging looks of worry, as are the other bridesmaids and the groomsmen. They all knew how unpredictable the CIT was. From here on in, anything could happen.

…

In the bathroom, Gwen locks herself into a cubicle, pulls the toilet seat down and sits on it. Then, she holds her head in her hands, and lets the tears flow. The question still runs through her head like a cheetah forever chasing its prey. Why? It just did not make sense.

"Why…?" She chokes out between sobs.

However, she is completely oblivious to what's happening out there.

…

It all starts when Duncan lifts the veil off Courtney's face.

"Wha…you didn't get rid of your piercings? Or that…disgusting hairstyle?" She exclaims innocently, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"Hey, I was told by loads of people to keep them for this." Duncan retorts.

"I…cannot…BELIEVE YOU!"

Her sister steps forward.

"Courtney…" She begins to say.

"Stay out of this, Martina." Courtney hisses.

Martina steps back and looks at her father with an 'I knew this was going to happen' look.

"I thought I told you THREE TIMES to remove them! And what do you do? Leave them there! Why didn't you listen for once in your life?"

"I was listening to what the majority of people had to say! It wasn't my original choice!"

"UGH, yeah right!"

Everyone is watching the drama unfold. Sammy, Zoey and Dawn are cringing, the groomsmen are standing there with open mouths, the bridesmaids are worriedly looking around, Sierra is…writing on a notepad, and Cody, Leshawna and Jo all face palm.

Suddenly, Courtney whips off her veil and drops it on the ground.

"I don't need this." She huffs. "Or these." She kicks off her creamy white ballet pumps. "Or THIS!"

And, for the finishing touch, she pulls the silver diamond ring off her finger and throws it behind her, its unfortunate target being Bridgette.

"Have fun with your useless life." Courtney says venomously, storming down the aisle and outside.

Many of the guests are at a loss for words. Even Staci, Izzy and Sierra. Then, they all start nervously talking amongst themselves, while the bridal party is still grasping onto what just happened.

"What do we do now?" Stella (the other girl) exclaims. **[1]**

"I have no idea." Bridgette replies, shaking her head.

"We can't just cancel this whole thing though! Is there a way out of this?"

The others think for a minute, then shake their heads.

"Oh…well, what about the reception? And all that food? Nobody would want to give up that, right?"

"That's a good point." Martina adds. "Who would want to miss out on a whole pot of Italian pasta?"

"Or two huge bowls of crème brulee?" DJ continues. "We can't let good food go to waste. I say we still have this reception, even if we're missing a vital element."

"But the music should be changed as well." Alejandro says. "As much as I don't mind sitting and listening to Mozart for three to four hours, I think we need something more upbeat and modern."

"How about stuff from the late twentieth century?" Duncan suggests. "Y'know, bit of MJ, Beatles, Elvis – if you compare that to boring, screechy violins, it sounds not that bad."

"Then it's sorted! Hey, where did the priest guy go?" Geoff wonders. "We'll need to tell him what's happening."

**(Yes, there was a priest, but in the middle of Courtney's outburst, he ran off to hide…somewhere.)**

"Probably scared of Courtney." Martina giggles. "I wouldn't be surprised if that's why."

Duncan runs off to find the priest, while Geoff steps forward, everyone quieting down as he did so.

"Alright people, we're gonna call this off, but still have the reception." He announces. "I know, sounds pretty pointless, but there'll be a load of awesome food there! And there is no way we will let that go to waste! Right, Owen?"

"YEAH!" The eating machine cheers. "Never waste good food!"

"But what about the music?" Someone else calls.

"Oh, we got that all fixed up." The party guy replies. "Instead of orchestra stuff, we got music from the sixties to the nineties! Be there by six o'clock tonight everyone!"

Very soon, a couple of long, crowded lines are waiting to get out of the church.

…

Meanwhile, Gwen had stopped crying, which leaves behind remnants of her now watery mascara. As mentioned earlier, she had no idea of what just happened, as the toilets are quite isolated from the chapel. She finally decides to go out of the cubicle, and stands in front of the mirror.

"Geez, I look a mess." She mutters.

She pulls out a small bag, getting out a cloth and a tube of mascara.

Five minutes later, she is looking exactly how she did before. Feeling satisfied, Gwen walks out and into the chapel, not thinking that it would be empty.

"Huh…?"

She looks over to the dais, and sees Courtney's veil and shoes lying on the ground.

"Hmph, must be doing some crazy photos or something."

She walks up the right aisle, and onto the dais. Suddenly, she sees something shiny and sparkly on the ground.

"What's that?" She wonders, completely unaware that someone was approaching her from behind.

Bending down to pick it up, she notices that it's a ring, and realizes what happened.

"She didn't!" She breathes.

"Oh yep, she did." A voice says, startling Gwen.

"W-what happened exactly?" She asks, turning to face Duncan.

"She threw a tanty just because I kept these." He replies, gesturing to his piercings and Mohawk. "But she's gone now. Hopefully not on a killing spree. Although it does sound like something she'd do to take out her anger."

"Oh, that's bad…I guess?"

"No. Not bad at all. Actually I'm quite relieved. I don't know what's worse though – a very pissed off Courtney or a Courtney that just won't shut up about wedding plans."

"That's what she was like during the planning?"

"Yep. I'd get about 3 to 5 phone calls a day from her, and all she'd talk about is the wedding. Even when I would call her for something completely different, she'd still babble on about it for hours. I couldn't even get a word in edgeways."

"Ouch. Anyway, what do you do now?"

"I dunno, really. The reception's still on, mainly because there's a whole heap of good food there that we can't just forget about."

"Oh, right." Gwen then holds up the silver ring. "What are you gonna do about this though? That's something you definitely can't just ditch. It's expensive, I bet."

Duncan thought for a minute before replying.

"Well…Courtney's obviously not going to need it anymore. I guess I could give it to Geoff, if he's ready…but I think it'd look good on you."

"Ha, good one."

"I'm serious."

"Oh…wait, what? Uh…explain."

"Well, if Courtney hadn't proposed for us to get back together late last year, then that could've been you up here instead of her."

Gwen's eyes widen. "So basically you're saying…"

"I'd rather be married to a girl who actually respects me for who I am than some whiny bitch who tries to change every single thing about me. Gwen, will _you _marry me instead?"

Billions of thoughts rush through Gwen's head. _Did he just say that? We're not even together! _She thought, her feelings a mixture of excitement and confusion. _Wait, who was the girl that ran off into the bathroom because Courtney was the bride? Me! What have I got to lose then?_

"You know what? Yes. Yes I will."

Leshawna then runs back in.

"C'mon you two, nearly everyone's gone!" She calls, just before noticing the expressions on Gwen and Duncan's faces. "What happened here, hm?"

The two just look at each other, smile, and look back at the sister with 'tude, who eventually catches on.

"Ohhhh, now that's more like it!"

_5 months later…_

"Hurry up, you guys!" Zoey calls from the black limo. "It's time to go!"

"Coming!" Gwen and Leshawna reply, half running, half walking across the path leading to Gwen's flat. Soon, they reach the limo, and jump in (not literally).

Inside the vehicle also are Bridgette, a tanned brunette called Rochelle, and Gwen's mom, Elizabeth (or Lizzie for short).

"Alright, let's get to this wedding already!" Leshawna cheers, shutting the door.

…

Instead of a church, the wedding is held at a beautiful botanical garden with seats for all the guests (who are already seated). Up the front, Duncan waits nervously along with the groomsmen (same as before).

"Dude, you can't be that nervous this time round!" Geoff chuckles, patting him on the back.

"I am. But man, I've never felt so happy either!" Duncan replies. "I should've thought that Courtney was gonna flip out back then."

"But that was five months ago, man! Five freaking months ago! Thinking about mistakes like those will work your nerves up. Just chill, dude, there's nothing to worry about."

"Is it that easy to chill on this specific day? I'm probably gonna stuff up somewhere! That's what I'm worried about."

"Dude, the more you worry about it, the more likely it's gonna happen." DJ adds, who overheard the conversation. "So stop freaking out and you will be fine. Trust me, you will."

*sigh* "Alright then."

…

Meanwhile, the limo has finally arrived, and all the girls are bubbling with excitement.

"Whew, ok, we're here…we're here…finally." Gwen breathes.

"You alright?" Rochelle asks.

"Alright? I'm freaking nervous! What if I stuff up?"

"Who cares about that? Just keep in mind that Duncan's probably thinking the same thing."

"True."

The two girls get out of the limo, and walk towards the hedge at the side of the archway, which is adorned in the same hedge with small white flowers.

All four of the bridesmaids have loose, curled hair, are wearing strapless knee-length black dresses, and have large bunches of red roses. They line up in the following order: Zoey, Bridgette, Leshawna, and Rochelle.

Gwen, who also has a large bunch of red roses, stands at the back with her mom, who is wearing a creamy white blazer and skirt with a black singlet underneath.

"Mom, I won't stuff up, right?" She asks.

"Darling, you will NOT stuff up, ok? You'll pull through just fine, I'm sure." Elizabeth replies, placing a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Ok…thanks." She looks down at her flowing white dress, admiring the fine netting covering the skirt.

"We're up!" Zoey calls.

Gwen takes in a deep breath, and slowly lets it out.

"I can do this." She slowly whispers to herself. "I won't stuff up. No way is that happening."

She looks up, and notices that only Rochelle is left to walk the aisle.

"Good luck!" Her friend whispers before disappearing behind the hedge.

"Alright…here goes."

Linking arms with Elizabeth, Gwen steps through the archway and into the sunlight.

On the other side, she sees the packed rows of seats, and all the guests looking expectantly at her. Instantly, the nerves come back. Trying to forget the overwhelming feeling, she forces herself to look ahead. But even that seems hard.

Before she knows it, she's at the end of the aisle. She turns to her mom and hugs her.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Elizabeth asks, returning the hug.

"No…I'm good."

"Alright then." She steps away and takes a seat in the front row.

_This is it,_ Gwen thought. _The moment I've been waiting for. And I'm still nervous as hell._

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looks to see Duncan looking right back at her.

"What?" She whispers, giggling.

"I think I've finally found my place in life." He replies, also in a whisper.

"And that is…?"

"Wherever you are."

Gwen smiles, and turns to face him. She now knew that things would definitely be looking up from here.

And boy, was she right.

**AWWWHHHHH! CUTE, RIGHT?**

**I was legit smiling and giggling like an idiot while writing the proposal scene XD cause it's so FREAKING ADORABLE!**

**Omg, I've finally finished this. I swear it took me ages to think of how it was gonna go. But it was a happy ending, and that's all that matters.**

**[1] Remember Stella from the first chapter of 'Random Meetups'? Yeah, she's in this one as well!**

**So, that's all from me for now. Since my two big stories are both in a bit of a pickle, I might do a few one shots or short multi-chapter fics, just to keep you guys entertained.**

**Stay tuned!**

**-Jinx**


End file.
